


Now You're Perfect

by HarmonicAscent



Series: Inside Amity's Mind [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I was having an anxiety attack, I'm not sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Fanart, So I wrote angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonicAscent/pseuds/HarmonicAscent
Summary: Mrs. Blight wants her family to be perfect. Nothing, not even genetics, is going to stop her from making her family the most perfect on the Boiling Isles.
Series: Inside Amity's Mind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923130
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Now You're Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> When I have anxiety attacks, I find that writing helps me to calm down. So, uh, have fun with this angst. Suggested by my friend Alaina, and inspired by this art by Knaito on Twitter. https://twitter.com/baka_louise/status/1303005209409523717

There were always strict rules in the Blight family. Even from their youth, Blights were expected to strive for absolute perfection. Any mistake would leave a blot on their reputation. The name had to keep its standing. The family would not back down.

That didn’t stop Amity from feeling sick every time she did something awful.

At the age of twelve, though, more than her actions began to be judged. Sure, she’d always been told what to wear. She didn’t get to choose her clothes or her track in school. But her parents began to critique things she couldn’t control.

Mrs. Blight had green hair. Edric and Emira had naturally green hair. Amity, however, had her father’s brown hair. However, he was supposed to be different. He was the head of the household. And with her siblings sharing the green hair trait, Amity’s auburn began to draw attention. She was different. She didn’t look like she belonged.

And having a child that didn’t belong would not do in the Blight household.

“Dye it,” Mrs. Blight ordered Amity one day.

Amity blinked. “I’m…sorry, dye what?”

Mrs. Blight rolled her eyes. “Your hair, Amity. Dye it.”

Amity felt a pit in her stomach. Her hair was what made her different from her family. It was the one thing that she had left that made her an individual. But she’d learned a long time ago that she shouldn’t say no to her mother. “Yes, mother,” she said softly.

0\/0 0\/0 0\/0 0\/0

Amity was tasked with dying her hair herself. She stood in the dye store, trying to find the right shade. But dying hair her color would be difficult. She’d have to bleach, then do the green. She gripped the ends of her hair. She didn’t want to.

Boscha looked at Amity. “Why is it so important for you to do this?” She had an uncharacteristically soft tone to her voice. “You look like you don’t even want to.”

Amity stood up straight and crossed her arms. “A Blight needs to be perfect,” she stated. “That means I have to look like a Blight, or all of my work is for nothing.”

Boscha scowled. “Don’t even know why I bothered trying,” she muttered. She walked out of the shop, her scroll in her hand.

Amity took a deep breath and relaxed a bit. She was alone for now. She looked at all of the different colors. “There has to be a better way,” she murmured. “Maybe I can talk to Ed and Em.”

“Talk to us about what?”

Amity jumped and spun around. “How long have you two been here?!” She demanded.

“Since we followed you in,” Emira said with a grin.

“Looks like you’re trying to dye your hair, Mittens,” Edric said, raising an eyebrow. “Going through a rebellious phase?”

“Actually, it’s the opposite,” Amity explained, scowling. “I’m dying my hair green to fit the mold.”

The twins looked at each other. “Mother,” they hissed in unison.

Amity nodded. “Yep.”

Emira thought for a moment. “What if we just make your hair look green whenever mom’s around? We’ll use our illusion magic.”

“We might not get along, but you clearly don’t want to do what she tells you. You should be nicer to your friend, though.”

“Boscha isn’t my friend. She’s a colleague, an associate. I don’t have friends,” Amity said, her face dark and her voice even. “A Blight doesn’t bother with friends.”

“Wow, calling us out like that?” Emira said, raising an eyebrow. “Looks like we need to get rid of our friends, Ed.”

“Damn, that’s a shame.”

Amity sighed. “Sorry, I just…I guess I’m starting to let it all really get to me. Everything I do has…their influence. I, um…I feel like I’m losing myself. My sense of identity, what makes me _me._ ” She turned back to the rows of green dye. “This just seems to be cementing that. Like what’s left of me is being smothered by her control.”

The twins knew that their parents had been much stricter with Amity than they had with them. Once Amity had shown remarkable intelligence, they had practically decided to make her the successor. The twins were fine, but Amity really stood out because of all of the work she’d been putting in ever since she’d cut ties with Willow.

And their mother was definitely the most controlling. Their father took care of most of the publicity and running his business. Their mother took it upon herself to control every aspect of each of their lives. Evidently she wanted Amity to be just like her. She even made her style her hair the same way.

“We really can help you,” Emira said. “Come on, just give it a try?”

“And what if she finds out?” Amity asked, her eyes widening as she thought about the consequences. “That…definitely won’t be good.”

“Come on, do we ever get caught?” Edric asked with a smirk. “It’ll be fine.”

0\/0 0\/0 0\/0 0\/0

Everything was fine. For a while, at least.

Whenever she was at home, Amity’s hair would be a deep green that perfectly matched her siblings. When she left, it’d revert to its brown. For weeks, their mother didn’t notice.

But it couldn’t last forever.

“Amity,” Mrs. Blight said, approaching the pale child. “White Room. Now.”

Amity felt like she was going to be sick.

“What the hell is this?” Her mother demanded, holding up her scroll. “You’ve been lying to me. Your hair color is an illusion, isn’t it. I’ll have to have a little chat with your brother and sister.”

“Wait,” Amity said, trying to keep her voice level. “It’s my own illusion. I learned the spell on my own.”

Mrs. Blight shook her head. “Now that cannot stand. You’re an abomination witch.”

“But…in the Emperor’s Coven, I’ll be able to use all types of—”

“Enough of this Emperor’s Coven business. You and your siblings are all to be striving to be the successor to the family business and to carry on the family legacy. Your little dream should not be a concern. Your primary focus is to stand out from your siblings and become the next CEO of your father’s company. If that doesn’t happen, you’ll be married off. You’ve known this for years. You’ll never be permitted to enter the Emperor’s Coven.”

“Mom, I—”

Her mother slapped her.

“Enough!” Mrs. Blight grabbed Amity’s wrist and dragged her out of the room. She shoved her down into a chair. “You are supposed to be perfect. A perfect daughter doesn’t speak out of turn. A perfect daughter looks the part. A perfect daughter knows her place.” She bound Amity to the chair with a spell and moved behind her.

“Wait! No, I don’t want—”

“What you want doesn’t matter, Amity. It never has.” She ran her fingers through Amity’s hair and cast a spell, dying Amity’s hair a soft mint color. “There.” She turned the chair towards a mirror.

Amity was distraught. Her face was dark, her eyes losing their spark.

Mrs. Blight ran one hand through the freshly dyed strands and used the other to grab Amity’s face and force her cheeks into a smile. “You’re perfect now, Amity.”

The light of individuality was smothered. Amity the person was no more. Now, she was Amity Blight, perfect daughter of a perfect family.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry. Now go support the artist :3
> 
> https://twitter.com/baka_louise/status/1303005209409523717


End file.
